Flux Rifle
` The Flux Rifle is a Corpus gun unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the dojo. It operates much like the Ignis, only with a longer range and different damage type. This weapon fires a laser 25 meters in range that is perfectly accurate to the users crosshairs, dealing a continuious stream of damage. Characteristics Advantages: *Serrated Blade damage type **Attacks are not effected by armor **Deal triple damage to light infested *High fire rate *Large base magazine *Base stagger chance 100% (can chain stun groups) Disadvantages: *THIN* continuous short range laser, requires you to be more precise *Limited range *Expends ammo rapidly *Base stagger chance 100% (upon stagger the target usually jumps out of your crosshairs) *Some enemies cannot be stunned by it (listed below) This weapon is classified as "continuous". The listed damage number is actually damage per second. It drains 10 ammo per second. Takes 0.25s to reach max projectile length. Acquisition Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *A Cryo Rounds mod is essential for allowing the Flux Rifle to cut through shields effectively(also helps keeping your crosshair on enemy, because of its staggering ability). *Speed Trigger has little (if any) impact on the rate at which the Flux Rifle deals damage and consumes ammo. *Can dismember and slice enemies. *As of update 9 the laser graphic is now lined up properly with the target reticule. *Although the laser has a limited range, the actual graphic of the laser seems to go beyond that range, making it harder to judge whether or not enemies are close enough to be damaged until you get the hang of the distance yourself. *'Enemies Immune to stagger effect': Infested Runners and Leapers; Grineer Rollers and Osprey; list more when you encounter them *'Enemies resistant to stagger effect' (only stuns them rarely): Corpus MOAs (all types?); *It is important to note that due to a glitch with Infested Ancients, Hellfire can be problematic when used on the Flux Rifle as it can cause Ancients to "panic" from the fire and slide toward you, negating all stunning effects during that time. This can be quite annoying with Toxic Ancients, as they will sometimes slide toward you and into you regardless of you dealing damage to them with the weapon. If you do choose to use hellfire with the flux rifle while battling Infested enemies take careful note of this and don't always assume they will become stunned with every shot. [needs confirmation, may have been fixed] *Update 9 increased Damage from 80 a second to 200 a second, with an increase of ammo drain. Bugs *While using the Shade sentinel, holding down the fire button and then proceeding close to enemies will cloak you, and you will continue to be cloaked until your clip is drained and you must reload. This tactic uses ammo very quickly but may be useful against heavy oponents as you can apply heavy damage without them retaliating. If you wish to use this tactic equip Magazine Warp to increase duration of cloak. Tips *Using Metal Auger you can hit several infested and other enemies if you aim for legs, arms and other thin parts making the weapon much better for dealing with crowds. Trivia *The Flux Rifle currently does not follow the Corpus weapon naming convention; two syllables ending in "a". It is likely a placeholder name and description. Media Category:Weapons Category:Long Guns Category:Rifles Category:Research